Dutton Park North Season 1 (1969-1970)
Season 1 is the first season of Dutton Park North, a Sesame Street parody by 758HEG, 747RSH, XQ25EG, 2207ST, 618RVD, 977RVD, 686RWU, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. It ran from 10 November 1969 to 8 May 1970. It is followed by Season 2. Main characters * Big Bird – Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Cookie Monster – Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Bob – Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Gordon – The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Susan – Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Grover – Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bert – Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Ernie – Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Oscar the Grouch – Rarity (My Little Pony) Episodes Episodes 0001 - 0130 (130 episodes) * Episode 0001 -- Premiere episode; The Cat in the Hat introduces Sally to Sesame Street * Episode 0002 -- Rarity decides to leave Sesame Street * Episode 0003 -- Wendy Darling makes a sweater for Alice * Episode 0004 -- The Cat in the Hat, Alice and Bob run Hooper's Store for the day * Episode 0005 -- Rarity gets wet in a rainstorm * Episode 0006 -- Block party on Sesame Street * Episode 0007 -- Rarity's birthday / Mad Hatter counts jelly beans * Episode 0008 -- B treasure hunt; Penny Forrester erases Izzy. * Episode 0009 -- Lost cat on Sesame Street * Episode 0010 * Episode 0011 * Episode 0012 * Episode 0013 -- Wendy Darling "helps" Mad Hatter * Episode 0014 * Episode 0015 * Episode 0016 * Episode 0017 -- Rarity's hiccups * Episode 0018 -- Wendy Darling's hide-and-seek; Mad Hatter's rocket launchers * Episode 0019 * Episode 0020 -- Rarity cleans house * Episode 0021 -- Wendy Darling discovers balloons; Alice in the kitchen * Episode 0022 -- The birthday party * Episode 0023 * Episode 0024 -- What's wrong with Wendy Darling? * Episode 0025 * Episode 0026 * Episode 0027 -- Tony Saletan visits * Episode 0028 * Episode 0029 * Episode 0030 -- Snow White visits * Episode 0031 * Episode 0032 -- Shapes on the clothesline * Episode 0033 -- Michael Cooney visits * Episode 0034 -- A windy day * Episode 0035 * Episode 0036 -- Mr. Glopper sets up his hot dog cart on the street * Episode 0037 -- Rarity's missing trash can lid * Episode 0038 -- The Cat in the Hat's errands * Episode 0039 * Episode 0040 * Episode 0041 -- Mad Hatter's newspaper machine * Episode 0042 -- Rarity takes a trip * Episode 0043 -- The cast introduces L, Q and Y; Mike Wazowski explains big and small. * Episode 0044 -- Rufus visits / Rarity's boarder * Episode 0045 * Episode 0046 -- Big Top Wendy Darling * Episode 0047 * Episode 0048 -- A visit from Pete Seeger * Episode 0049 * Episode 0050 * Episode 0051 -- The art contest * Episode 0052 * Episode 0053 * Episode 0054 -- Rarity bakes a cake; Mad Hatter invents a 10 machine. * Episode 0055 * Episode 0056 -- Mad Hatter bakes Rarity a baked bean sundae * Episode 0057 * Episode 0058 * Episode 0059 * Episode 0060 -- Up and down! * Episode 0061 * Episode 0062 * Episode 0063 * Episode 0064 * Episode 0065 * Episode 0066 * Episode 0067 * Episode 0068 * Episode 0069 * Episode 0070 -- Rarity and the Groovin' Grouches / Alice's plant * Episode 0071 * Episode 0072 * Episode 0073 * Episode 0074 * Episode 0075 * Episode 0076 * Episode 0077 -- Rarity watches the Grouch Bowl/Mad Hatter's missing glasses * Episode 0078 * Episode 0079 * Episode 0080 * Episode 0081 * Episode 0082 * Episode 0083 -- Wendy Darling moves birdseed to her nest. * Episode 0084 * Episode 0085 * Episode 0086 * Episode 0087 -- The magnificent block building * Episode 0088 -- Rarity needs a job * Episode 0089 * Episode 0090 -- Another block party * Episode 0091 * Episode 0092 * Episode 0093 * Episode 0094 * Episode 0095 * Episode 0096 -- Alice becomes a nurse * Episode 0097 * Episode 0098 * Episode 0099 -- Mad Hatter's birthday * Episode 0100 * Episode 0101 * Episode 0102 * Episode 0103 * Episode 0104 * Episode 0105 * Episode 0106 * Episode 0107 * Episode 0108 * Episode 0109 * Episode 0110 * Episode 0111 * Episode 0112 * Episode 0113 * Episode 0114 * Episode 0115 -- The Cat in the Hat, Alice, and the kids go on an imaginary car ride * Episode 0116 * Episode 0117 * Episode 0118 * Episode 0119 * Episode 0120 * Episode 0121 * Episode 0122 * Episode 0123 -- Wendy Darling draws lowercase and uppercase R's * Episode 0124 * Episode 0125 -- Taffyta Muttonfudge prefers capital G * Episode 0126 * Episode 0127 * Episode 0128 * Episode 0129 -- Rarity hosts the show * Episode 0130 Gallery Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Big Bird 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Cookie Monster Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Bob The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Gordon Alice.png|Alice as Susan Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Bert 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Ernie Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch See also * Next season: Season 2 * ''Dutton Park North'' Category:Dutton Park North Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Seasons Category:NET